


Planned a Wedding

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Kalex [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: a case requires an awkward but still sweet moment





	Planned a Wedding

“I am so glad you let me do this for you.” Kara said softly as she looped her arms around Alex’s neck. “When I was setting this up for you, I never thought I was planning my own wedding.”

“Kara, we’re not actually married now. That would be really weird.” Alex chuckled softly, her face pinkened as they danced closely together. Strong arms guiding the dark-haired girl around the dance-floor as though it were second nature as they spoke quietly to one another. “I would never make you plan your own wedding, anyway. We just needed you as Supergirl on hand for this sting operation, and you as my sister… you don’t really look like we would be sisters.”

“Right. Yeah, it was completely fake. I know.” Kara said though she spun Alex once while she was talking. “Still, it was a very nice moment. It’s good to imagine the two of us getting to have all of this one day… every now and again.”

“Kara, I promise you that you and Lena are going to work things out. We’ve caught our bad guys of the week and hopefully, things can go back to normal at least for a little while. Hope is your thing, right?” Alex asked, spinning Kara back. There was no way she would let her _younger_ sister lead the whole time.

“I know, Al. We are. Lena is wonderful, and I do believe in us. I was talking about my hopes and dreams for you. I want you to have all of this for yourself and whatever lucky woman you end up with.” Kara spoke quietly, for only the two of them to hear.

Alex stopped dancing then, pulling Kara closer and stood up onto her toes to hug her younger sister better. She poured all of her meager (by comparison) human strength into squeezing her sister back. “You are the absolute best of us, Kara, and too kind by far.” Alex didn’t let her sister go for a long time, the two of them standing out like sore thumb as the only pair standing still on the dance floor of spinning, dancing couples.

“I am only reiterating what you ought to know you deserve. We’ve previously determined that you can and will have it all one day.” Kara hugged Alex back gently before kissing her elder sister’s forehead.


End file.
